It starts with K
by Kiyuu07
Summary: The zombie outbreak spread like wildfire, zombies and boneys are humanities enemies. Love might be the cure for the zombies to change back to humans again. Pairing: KagaKuro


The world has become a fucked up place. Well it's already fucked up to start with. What I mean is it's in the worst state. The zombie outbreak spread like wild fire and a lot got infected in no time, leaving one-fourth of the population as survivors. We'll never know the cause of it.

Today's no different from any other day. I'm just spending my time roaming around the airport like the other zombies. I don't even know why are we swarming around this place, maybe there's something special about airports.

Anyways, I haven't introduced myself yet. I wish I could, but that's impossible right now. The memories I had when I was alive are gone, all of it. My childhood, my junior high years, if I had a lover, my family and my name, I can't remember a single thing about my past. All I know is what I've becomeー a living corpse who- no, "that" seems more appropriate to use, that feeds on the living. It's gross, I know, but I have no choice. Humans are our food.

While walking to nowhere, well I don't know where I am headed to I just keep on walking, I saw these guys called boneys. They are those black skeletons that would attack anyone with a heartbeat. Yes it sounds crazy but that's how they locate their prey. We'll become just like them at some point too when we finally give up and lose all hope.

My lifeless eyes surveyed the surroundings as I keep walking to my unknown destination and spotted someone on his way to transform into a boney. He started peeling a large patch of his already grey, rotting skin from his cheek all the way to his chin, exposing the horrible state of his flesh and bones. Ugh, stop, stop it. It looks awful.

I reached the food court and there I found this guy I couldn't say is my friend. He's sitting on one of the stools in front of a burger stall with the magazine he always reads in his hands. I sat beside him. For some reason we share this mutual feeling of getting annoyed just by seeing each other's faces.

"u...uhrgh...uh..u", I groaned.

Did he get that? I said, "Fucker, you're reading that again" by the way.

"Mrgh..gh..ugh..", he replied.

I guess he did get what I said because he's pointing at the damn girl's huge tits in his porn magazine while wearing an expression that is most likely a smirk.

This perverted tanned idiot.

Even if he stares at those nudes for the whole day on a daily basis his dead dick won't revive again.

But I kind of envy this idiot. Unlike me, he remembers that his name starts with an "A". Whether it was his first name or the last, I have no idea. His name must be "Aho".

He could sometimes dribble a basketball too, even though he's slow. It's something my limp zombie arms and hands can't manage.

Sometimes we could say something aside from groans, words like...

"P...per..vert", I said and knocked the magazine off his hands.

And

"Basss..tard", he replied while glaring at me.

This is bad. I suppose I made him angry and this might result in a fight and that's not nice. Not nice I mean, throwing punches in slow mo. It'd look funny and we'd look like idiots, so I need to say something that will stop him from throwing his already clenched fist at me.

"Hu..ngry?" I asked.

A nodded. Good. Food can stop fights and we share the same tastes in food.

"..Ci..city..", he said.

* * *

Our journey for food hunting started. Off we head to the city. Some joined us along our way, we didn't mind. The more the better. The remaining humans are most likely armed and they know where to aim, so it's better to move as a group, like a pack of wolves hunting for their prey.

We're going there by walking and god we're slow. Even toddlers are faster. But we're actually fast when we spot a human. It's like being bored during class hours, but is fast when it's breaktime shouting, "This is the Japanese lunch time rush!"

It took us a while to get into the city, no thanks to our slow feet. The place is deserted, that's expected. There's no sign of a living soul. Even so, we didn't give up to search for something to feed our already shouting stomachs.

Different houses and establishments, we passed by them all and still no food. The next building in sight is a hospital. I wonder if there are still humans in there, or maybe dead patients that will do too. A stepped closer to the door, sniffling the air. I followed suit and there's this familiar scent lingering just nearby. The human scent is so strong, it's impossible to miss. I bet there's a number of them inside.

I took the lead and entered the dull looking building. The thick scent is getting closer as we crept further inside. I opened the door and the rear end of a gun kissed my jaw which made me fall into the floor. Nice blow, food. It would definitely hurt like a bitch if I could still feel.

The continuous shooting of firearms and groans echoed in the room. Both humans and zombies were startled.

"Aim for their heads!", a man with mismatched eyes commanded. It was the one who hit me.

The battle goes on. Some successfully took a bite and are now enjoying their meal, but there are also some unfortunate ones who got shot in the head. It was a scene straight out of a video game.

I looked for A. Did his perverted head finally get shot?

I spotted him in a corner, staring into space. What the fuck is he doing?

Wait...

He's not staring into nothing. He's staring at the tall blonde girl with long eyelashes. Nice choice, A.

Wait...

On the second glance that's actually a guy. Oh fuck you A, I know you're gay. That actually rhymed, awesome! But now's not the time to write a poem about a gay zombie.

I am about to join the others when suddenly a teal haired man showed up out of nowhere, shooting my kind with a shotgun. I heard a non-existent background music as I watch him doing his job with an expressionless face and empty ammos flying from his weapon. He looks so cool and...beautiful. Everything is in slow motion and my eyes were like a camera focused on him and only him.

The urge to draw closer to him and touch him overpowered me. What the hell. A's gay virus is quicker to infect than I expected. I ran to him, my mouth agape. I am maybe drooling but I swear it's not from hunger.

Before I could even reach, though, I was shot in the chest. Still lucky cause he spared my head. Heterochromatic eyes met my angry ones, he looks like he's looking down on me. Even though he says nothing, his stare tells me to bow down and that annoyed me.

I grabbed him by the feet, pulled him and pushed him on the ground. I don't like hurting people, but this cruel world leaves me no choice. This new hunger is a powerful thing.

I kept punching him until I can't hear him say anything at all and hit his head hard on the floor until it produced a low cracking sound of his skull being crushed. I had to. If I spare his brain he'll become one of us and I don't like that. I don't want him to suffer. Living a zombie life is hell.

The brain is the best part. If I eat it, I get his memories and that's what makes me feel human again.

So I did.

While savouring the taste of his fresh brain, which felt like broccoli getting squashed by my teeth, I could see his memories like they're my own. It played like a movie in my head.

The time when he's alone in his father's study. When he's playing Canon in D minor during his violin lessons when he was ten. The large mansion he's living in. His spacious room. When he joined the basketball club in middle school. The time he became the captain. When he first met the guy I saw earlier whose name is Kuroko Tetsuya. When he confessed to Kuroko and kissed him when he got a yes. Their moments together...

"Akashi-kun!"

I heard Kuroko scream. The memory viewing was put into halt. I quickly put the remaining brain in my pocket and moved closer to him. He leaned his back on the counter, his face no longer shows his usual blank expression I saw in Akashi's memories. His small figure is shaking in fear.

I heard my companions groan. This is bad.

The others are about done eating now and they'd definitely smell him.

"Tet.." Oh, I suppose it'll be rude to call him by his first name. I'll try again.

"K...Kuro..ko.."

I smeared some of my blood on his pale face, he closed his eyes in disgust. That must've smelled awful. I'm sorry, but you have to bear with it.

"S...ssafe..", I said. Light blue orbs stared at me, such a pretty colour.

"Cc..come".

I grabbed him by the hand to take him with me. I saw his blonde companion on our way out, he might've got some zombie blood on him so he's safe. It's a relief that he's good at hiding cause I don't know what will A do if he catches him.

We walked our way back to the airport. Kuroko stayed close to me and I notice how small he is walking next to me. He remained silent for the whole time while observing his surroundings. Tears formed in his blue eyes as he looked at what people have become, what the world has become with his own eyes. His frail looking body is still shaking. Just looking at him makes me want to protect him. And I will, for now I just need to get him somewhere safe. I'll take him to my place.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This fan fiction is based on the movie Warm Bodies. I don't own Knb and the movie.**_


End file.
